You have to stay away from her
by FreeKyandi
Summary: Pan and Trunks were best friend but as Pan grows older Trunks doesn't seem to have time for Pan anymore. Is she not important to him anymore? Or is he hiding something from her?
1. Chapter 1

I don't really have an idea when this should take place, but Goku is alive (I don't know if this is important yet,but I don't want him to be dead ;))

Pan is 10 and Trunks 23, but that's gonna change later.

...

,,TRUNKS!" a little raven-haired girl screamed and flew into the young man's arms.

,,Hey Pan. Take it easy!" Trunks laughed and hugged the girl.

,,I'm so happy you're here. I was worried you couldn't make it." She said, looking down

,,Of course I came. You didn't really think I would miss something as important as YOUR birthday, did you? Did I ever give you a reason to think something like that?" Trunks asked, looking into Pan's eyes.

She shook her head and smiled. ,,No."

,,See? So shall we go inside?" Trunks asked and put a hand on Pan's back.

Together they went inside the living room where everyone were enjoying themselves. Vegeta and the male Son's were fortifying themselves with the sumptuous buffet. The women were chatting, while Master Roshi was watching them always peeking inside Bulma's cleavage. In the corner of the room Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Chiautzo sat on a couch, not really knowing on what to do.

When Trunks and Pan entered the room Videl looked up. ,,Ah Trunks! It's great you're here. We were waiting for you." She said, walking over to the newly arrived guest.

,,I'm sorry I'm late. I was quite busy today." Trunks said, rubbing the back of his head.

,,It's no problem, I'm relieved you're here now. Pan was asking me every five minutes when you are coming." Videl laughed.

,,Muum.." Pan whispered trough her teeth. Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, which made Trunks smile.

Ignoring Pan, Videl shouted:,,Listen everyone! Trunks has just arrived, so I think it's time to cut the cake!"

All of them went over to a huge, lovely cake, with a big '10' written on it. Videl gave Pan a knife and she was slicing the cake into pieces of the same size.

,,Thank you." Trunks said smiling when Pan gave him a piece, then taking one herself. ,,Shall we eat it together on the balcony?"

,,Uhum." Pan nodded.

When they stepped on the balcony they witnessed a firey red sky and a beautiful sunset. Pan walked over to the balustrade, Trunks leaned against the door of the balkony and looked at Pan. Suddenly he realized something. He hit himself on the inside for not realizing it the moment she opened the door. Pan wore a dress! A flouncy white dress with short sleeves and a big bow on the back.

After she was born he had babysat her and since she was 7 he would regularely see her. They would watch a film, spare or just talk all night. Over the years they became best friends and Trunks didn't care about the huge age difference. And even though he had spent so much time with Pan he had never seen her in a dress before.

He descided to ask her about it. ,,Pan?"

,,Yes?" Pan turned around and looked at the man.

,,Don't get me wrong, but...why are you wearing a dress?" He Trunks asked, walking over to Pan.

She lookes at him for a second, then turning her gaze back to the sky when she started speaking:,,Well, I still don't really like this kind of clothing, but grandma said that I'll never find a husband if I keep dressing like a boy. I know it will still take some time until I need to worry about getting a husband," she smiled ,,but the sooner I start wearing stuff, that fits my gender the sooner I'll get used to it."

Trunks had looked at her face the whole time, but now turned his gaze to the sky as well. ,,I think you should only marry someone if he loves you for what you are. If he's the right one for you he will let you wear what you like, whether you like boyish or girlish clothes. I like your tomboyish style, it suites you."

Pan smiled and looked into Trunks eyes. ,,Thank you."

Trunks smiled back at her. Suddenly they heard slow music, coming from the living room.

,,May I have this dance?" Trunks asked smirking and offert Pan his right hand.

Pan took it but then hesitated. ,,But Trunks... I can't dance..."

,,No problem. Just put your feet on mine."

Pan did as she was told and they started to dance slowly. Pan was a bit nervous, because she was so near to Trunks. Two years ago it had been normal for her to sleep in the same bad with him, but since some months ago she felt strange when he was around. Somehow it was a nice feeling, but it also made her insecure. Although she really wanted to know what it meant she didn't dare to ask, maybe it was something bad.

After some time Pan took her feet from Trunks' and started to dance on her own. A new song started and Trunks tried to teach Pan another dance. At first she often stumbled but after some time she got the steps right and at the end of the song they swirled gracefully over the balcony.

When the song stopped Trunks let go of Pan's hand. The sky was dark by now and the only light was coming from the living room.

,,Pan, I'm really sorry, but I have to go now. I still have a lot of work to do." Trunks said depressed. He really didn't want to do stupid paper work when could be with Pan instead.

,,Oh..." Pan said, looking down. ,,Well, I'm still happy you came. Do you have time tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

,,I'm afraid I don't, but saturday is my free day, so how about we meet then?"

,,That would be great!" Pan said smiling.

,,OK then I'm going now. See you on saturday." He said while hugging Pan goodbye, breathing in her sweet scent.

,,Yes, see you." Pan said, hugging him back.

Trunks then took off in the air and waved. Pan waved back until he was out of sight. She then walked back into the living room, but didn't really pay attention to the other people. If she had she maybe would have realized that Vegeta was gone as well.

...

So that was chapter one. I hope you liked it and hopefully chapter two is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

So here comes chapter 2! I realized I used German speech marks in the first chapter. I'm sorry for that.

...

Trunks flew to the night towards his office in the C.C. building. He was deep in thoughts when suddenly he saw someone in front of him. As he came nearer he recognized his father with crossed arms and the well known serious look in his face. Trunks stopped just in front of his father and looked at him.

"Father, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the party?" He asked surprised.

"I saw the two of you on the balcony. You're very close, aren't you?" Vegeta asked in a monotone voice.

"Well, I know her since she was born. Of course we're close. Is that a problem?" Trunks asked.

"Not yet, but it could turn into one." Vegeta answered, his face still unreadable.

"What are you talking about?" The purple-haired man asked, not understanding what his father was getting at.

"Didn't she smell a bit different tonight?" The other asked.

Trunks thought back to their parting, when he inhaled her scent. Yes, his father was right, Pan DID smell different...somehow...alluring. It hadn't been strong but he couldn't deny that it had been there.

"So?" The black-haired man asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"...She did smell different, yes..."

"So I was right! Listen: You have to stay away from her!" Vegeta said in a harsh voice.

"But..."

"NO! There is no 'but'. When that girl turns 12 you mustn't see her anymore!"

"Why! I know you don't like the Son's, but that doesn't mean you can forbid me to see Pan!" Trunk's shouted angrily.

"This has nothing to do with me not liking the Son's!" The full-blood saiyan hissed. "The two of you are mating!"

That threw Trunks off course. "M-mating?" He asked dumbly.

"Yes. It's probably the Saiyan version of what humans call 'marriage', but it's much stronger and it's a bond till death." Vegeta explained bluntly.

"W-wait. Pan and I are just friends. I don't like her like that, I mean.. she's still a child!" Trunks said irritated.

"Don't give me that shit! Who are you trying to fool? I've seen the looks you give her and I can see the bond that's growing between you. Also you could smell her scent, you told me yourself. It's the scent of her upcoming receptiveness. It's not strong yet, but as she approaches puberty it will get stronger,but right now only her mate could sense it, as he's the one most attracted to it. When she hits puberty the scent will be too much for you to handle."

Trunks paled. ,"You don't mean I would.."

"Yes you would. So for her sake: Stay away from her!" Vegeta said a last time and flew off into the night, leaving behind a pensive Trunks.

'It can't be. I would never do something like that to Pan...would I? Actually... I'm not sure...' He remembered when he turned super Saiyan for the first time. 'I was sparring with Father and even though he had fainted after my first blow I kept on beating him. I just lost control of myself, it was like I was watching the whole scene, but couldn't do anything to stop it. Fortunately Goku came in and stopped me. Otherwise... I don't know what I would have done. Maybe it will be the same with Pan...' He made a decision: 'I will have to do what Father said! I don't want to hurt Pan and if the only way I can keep her safe is to stay away from her, then I must live with that. But I'll still meet her on saturday. I can't just break off all contact to her without an explanation. She won't understand that, so I'll have to do it bit by bit.'

Still thinking about Pan and what his father just told him Trunks flew off to his office.

Meanwhile Pan went over to the women and listened to their chatting.

"Pan, sweety, where is Trunks?" Bulma asked as Pan sat down.

"He had work to do, he went back to his office." Pan said bluntly. Actually she was dissappointed, but she didn't want to be rude. She still had many other guests after all.

"Ah right I forgot. He has an important meeting tomorrow." Bulma said.

"He always seems to be very busy..." Pan didn't really know what to say.

"Don't be sad dear." Bulma had seen trough Pan's facade. "He told me he a lot of stress because of that meeting, but he wanted to come to your party at all costs, so he will probably have to work all night."

Pan's eyes brightened up. "Really?" She almost shouted.

Bulma nodded and smiled.

When Pan heard that she suddenly felt warm and her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. Trunks would rather work all night than to dissapoint her! Now she felt really happy and full of energy, so she went over to her uncle.

"Hey uncle Goten. Do you want to dance with me?" She asked cheerfully.

Goten hesitated. "Pan I'm sorry. I can't dance." He said and scratched the back of his head.

Pan smiled. "No problem, I'll teach you!"

...

So what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

So here's the third chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but I was in Berlin for some days.

...

"Pan, get up breakfast's ready!" Videl shouted from the kitchen.

A raven-haired girl sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Pan was still tired after everything that had happened at her birthday party: She had danced with Goten and after half an hour he could do the basic steps, without stepping on Pan's feet every five seconds. After they had danced for about an hour Goten got tired and they stopped dancing. Pan thought it was funny how a strong fighter like him can spend all day spairing or saving the world from their newest enemy, but fails to do an hour of dancing. Sometime after they had stopped dancing Vegeta returned. Bulma had given him a strange look which Vegeta had tried to avoid. She couldn't explain why but Bulma's look had made Pan nervous. They soon left together with Krillin, Tien and Chao-zu and also the other guests left one by one. Pan had helped her parents to clean the room and went to bed when they were done. Even though she was very tired she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep because she had thought about her dance with Trunks and what it was she felt when she was with him.

'Maybe I should ask someone about that feeling...' she thought, '...maybe Grandpa...or maybe someone else would be better.'

"Pan are you awake?" Videl called again.

"Yes Mum, I'm coming!" Pan shouted back and quickly put her clothes on. She then went into the kitchen, where a huge breakfast was waiting for her.

She sat down next to her father, who was reading the newspaper and taking a bite of his bread once in a while.

"So what are you gonna do today?" her mother asked.

"I thought about going to the Briefs' house and sparing with Vegeta." Pan answered with her mouth full.

"You're always so full of energy." Videl smiled. "Why don't you enjoy your holiday and do something with your friends?" she asked.

"But I DO enjoy my holiday. It's always fun to spar with Vegeta plus I have a date with Trunks on Saturday." Pan explained.

Videl smiled understanding. "Okay Pan. Have fun then and don't overextend yourself."

"Of course not!" Pan said cheerfully and stood up from the table. "I'll go now Mum and Dad. See you later." She said while opening the door.

"Bye!" Her parents shouted even though Pan was already out of sight.

...

Mrs. Briefs was watering the flowers when she saw something flying towards her. She shaded her eyes with her left hand, with the right she was holding the watering can. When she recognized who it was, that was flying towards her she started waving happily and walked towards the arrival.

"Hello Pan. It's nice to see you." she said with a friendly smile.

"Hello Mrs. Briefs, nice to see you, too. Do you know where Vegeta is?" Pan said while she landed.

"Yes he's in the gravity room since dawn. It's so impressing how persistent he is, well no wonder with that body..."

"Yeah, well...I'll go then." Pan said. She didn't want to hear anything more about Vegetas great body.

"Have fun sweety." Mrs. Briefs chirped.

Pan entered the house and walked towards the gravity room. When she turned around a corner she bumped into someone and almost fell if it weren't for two strong arms catching her.

"Thank you." Pan said, opening her eyes. "Trunks!"

"Hey Pan." Trunks smirked. "If you missed me so much you could just have said it."

Pan blushed but immediately recollected herself. She turned her head to the left and pretended to be offended. "I'm not here for you. I came because I want to spar with Vegeta."

Trunks smiled and decided to play along with Pan. "I am terrible sorry to have offended you, your majesty. How could I possibly think that YOU would honor ME with your visit?"

Now it was Pan smiling and she looked at Trunks. He too had turned his head to the side and was now looking at her with one opened eye. When he saw her smiling at him he turned his head and was smiling back at her.

"What are you doing here brat?" A harsh voice came from the end of the hall.

It was Vegeta. He was wearing his blue clothes with white boots and gloves and had a towel hanging around his neck. He looked at Trunks and Trunks looked back at him. The situation made Pan somehow uncomfortable and she was relieved when Vegeta broke the silence again.

"I asked you a question kid. What do you want?" he said, still looking at Trunks.

"I wanted to spar with you." Pan said self-confidently. She knew that Vegeta wasn't as cold-hearted as he always acted.

"Hmph. Come with me then." He ordered and turned around.

"And I'm off to work now. See you on saturday Pan, bye." Trunks said which brought him another dark look from Vegeta, who then sped up towards the gravity room.

"Yes, see you."Pan waved and tried to catch up with Vegeta.

They entered the gravity room and started spairing.

...

Does anyone know how I can make bigger paragraphs between the story and my comments. Sorry for the stupid question but I think it looks better if there is more space between it.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry I'm so slow with updating but.. here is the fourth chapter!

...

_"Pan, let's go to the park." Trunks said in a soft voice and took Pan's hand. They walked through rows of flowers and sat down on a bench next to the big fountain in the middle of the park. The heaven had the same red color as it had when they where dancing on the balcony. Pan was surprised that the two of them were the only people here, it made her a bit nervous. Suddenly Trunks started to speak._

_"Pan there's something I'd like to tell you." he said. Pan wondered why his voice suddenly sounded so serious and looked at him. Trunks looked back at her with a look that made Pan nervous. Then he started to speak: "Pan, I lov..." _

A loud ringing woke Pan. She looked to find the origin of the noise and realized that it was her alarm clock. Right her parents weren't at home and she had a date with Trunks... She hit the alarm clock - maybe a bit harder than necessary - to make it stop and sat up. She then remembered the dream and her heart started to beat rapidly.

'Good god, what kind of dream was that? He wasn't going to say...was he? WAIT! Who cares what he was going to say, it was just a dream! Get up Pan, time to get ready.'

So she got up with a sigh and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. After that she looked for something to wear. She toyed with the idea of wearing the dress again, Trunks said they would be eating in a fine restaurant after all. But she then decided against the dress. She still didn't like it and Trunks had told her that he likes her as she is, so she picked her usual jeans and red blouse and left to meet Trunks.

...

A purple-haired man stood in front of a restaurant and looked nervously on his watch from time to time. A sign above the entrance said 'Casa Picolli'

'Today I have to tell her. I wonder how she will react...Oh what am I thinking. I'm an adult, of course I have...'

"Hey Trunks!" a cheery voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Pan. You look nice." Trunks smiled and opened the door for her.

They sat down on a table for two people and looked into the menu.

"Trunks?" Pan asked.

"Yes?" Trunks looked at Pan.

"I just wonder why you're taking me out to such an expensive restaurant. I thought we would maybe watch a film or something, like usually." Pan said.

"Well actually I wanted to apologize that I didn't have much time for you on your birthday." Trunks said and looked at Pan apologetically.

Pan looked surprized. "You really don't have to apologize for that. Bulma told me that you had a lot of work to do and I was happy that I could see you at all." She said and smiled.

'She's so cute when she smiles. Oh what am I thinking again!' Mentally Trunks hit himself.

"Do you already know what you would like to eat?" a pretty waitress said and smiled at Trunks, ignoring Pan.

"Do you, Pan?" Trunks asked.

"Mmmh I think I'll take a pizza margherita and a glass of orange juice please." Pan said and received a derogative look from the waitress for ordering such a crude dish. She obviously didn't like children. Or she didn't like children, who disturb her when she wants to flirt with a young, attractive customer.

"I'll have the same." Trunks said and didn't receive any bad glances from the waitress. Quite the opposite, she smiled and said: "As you wish." Then she went into the kitchen, leaving Pan and Trunks alone.

"Boy, what a bitch." Pan whispered.

That made Trunks laugh and when Pan saw that she couldn't stop herself either. When Pan was looking around she saw the same waitress again, who was looking at their table, still with a contemptuous look. She stopped laughing, but still had a smile on her face. She wouldn't let some unfriendly bitch ruin this evening!

They soon got their meal and started eating. They talked about this and that, how Pan was doing in school, if she had any plans for the rest of her summer holidays and what Trunks was doing when he wasn't working.

When they left the restaurant dawn was already breaking. They walked along the pavement when Trunks stopped.

"Pan, let's go to the park." Trunks said in a soft voice and took Pan's hand. They walked through rows of flowers and sat down on a bench next to the big fountain in the middle of the park. The heaven had the same red color as it had when they where dancing on the balcony.

'Wait this seems familliar.' Pan thought but couldn't tell why.

Pan was surprised that the two of them were the only people here, it made her a bit nervous. Suddenly Trunks started to speak.

"Pan there's something I'd like to tell you." he said. His voice suddenly sounded serious and Pan looked at him in shock.

'This can't be happening.' she thought.

Trunks looked back at her with a look that made Pan nervous. Then he started to speak: "Pan, I..."

Pan tensed up.

"...want you to meet my girlfriend." Trunks finished the sentence.

...

That's it! Tell me what you think and sorryfor any mistakes ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

I'm terribly sorry that I didn't update lately, but I hadquite a lot to do with school and stuff... bad excuse, I know.. anyway! Here's the new chapter ^_^

_._._._._._

"...want you to meet my girlfriend." Trunks finished the sentence.

The words echoed in Pan's mind. She didn't know why but these words made her feel as if he had just pulled the rug out from under her. Tears were surfacing, but she fought them back with all her might.

"W-what? I mean when did you find a girlfriend I thougth you were so busy with work..." Pan managed to say without sounding like she was about to burst out in tears. What was this feeling? Why did she feel so...betrayed?

"Yes that's right. But mother said it's time for me to find someone to live with. She said she wants to have grand-children BEFORE she is as old as Master Roshi..." He tried to smile at that but failed to do so. "...so she decided to organize a date for me. Her name is Yumi. We went to the restaurant, mother had chosen. I think she had planned something like this for quite some time. However, I took her home, she asked me if I wanted to hook up and yeah... I told her we could try it. I think she is a nice person and mother probably is right. I should find someone to spend my life with."

That wasn't completely true of course. He just thought it would be easier for him to stay away from Pan if he had a girlfriend and maybe Yumi could distract him from the feelings he had for the raven-haired girl. At least a little bit...

He looked at Pan. "So? What do you say? Would you like to meet her?" the demi-Saiyan asked.

Pan forced a smile, she was obviously better at that than Trunks. "Yes of course. If you like her I'm sure I'll like her as well."

On the one hand it hurt Trunks that Pan didn't seem to feel any jealousy towards Yumi but on the other hand what reason would she have to feel something like that?

"Great! Let's meet tomorrow at my place, okay?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, that's okay. I should go home now. Mum said I am to be home before it gets dark." That was a lie. Her parents wouldn't come back until tomorrow night but she couldn't stand his presence any longer.

"Shall I walk you home?" Trunks asked.

"No thank you." She wasn't sure how long she would be able to hold her tears back and she definitely did NOT want him to see her crying. She wouldn't even be able to tell him why exactly she would be crying. Everything she knew was that something inside of her had died when Trunks had told him about his girlfriend.

She hugged Trunks goodbye and flew off as fast as she could, not caring if anyone saw her. The moment she had turned around, tears started streaming down her face.

When she arrived at home her eyes were red from crying and she was glad that her parents weren't at home, so they wouldn't ask what had happened.

Pan wasn't able to sleep that night. She was thinking about what exactly it was she felt for Trunks. Her feelings kind of reminded her of a book she read once. It was about a girl named Haruka that was in love with her teacher and everytime the teacher would talk about his wife Haruka would feel hatred towards that woman although she never met her and she wanted to scream into her teachers face, that he should love HER and nobody else. In the book that feeling was refered to as jealousy. But that couldn't be, could it? She couldn't be jealous of Yumi, to feel jealousy you have to be in love with someone, which she was not... was she? All these thoughts kept Pan from finding sleep until late far into the night.

_._._._._._

The next morning was terrible for Pan. When she opened her eyes she felt a stinging pain in her temples.

"Ouch. I should have tried togain some sleep instead of wracking my brain."

She got up and took a look of herself in the mirror.

"Oh crap." She sighed. Her face looked even worse than she thought. Her face was swollen and her eyes from all the crying.

She decided to take a cold shower, maybe it would erase some of the signs of the past night.

When she was done she took another look in the mirror and was quite pleased with the result. The swelling has gone down, only her eyes were still a bit red, but she was positive that no one would notice. After getting dressed and eating some breakfast she headed to Trunks' place.

When Pan knocked at the door she felt how she was getting nervous. What would the woman, who won Trunks heart would be like?

The door opened and Trunks stood in the door frame, wearing a suit and smiling at her.

"Hey Pan. It's great to see you. Come on in, the others are in the living room." He said and closed the door after Pan had entered.

They went into the living room where Pan saw Bulma in a beautiful gown, sitting on the couch next to Vegeta, who didn't look like he was happy with the suit he was wearing. She looked around until her eyes met those of a beautiful woman. She had wavy brown hair (Pan wondered if it was natural, but it seemed like it was) and bright, green eyes which matched her wine red dress.

'So that must be Yumi.' Pan thought.

"Pan, welcome!" Bulma jumped up from the couch and hugged Pan. "It's nice you came sweetie. Trunks you should introduce them." She said smiling.

"Yes mother. I was about to do that." Trunks said.

He went over to Yumi, who rised from her seat.

"Pan, this is Yumi. She's 22, working as a model and - as I told you - my girlfriend. Yumi, this is Pan, 10 years old and we're friends since... well since ever." Trunks said. Pan didn't know why but somehow Trunks seemed to feel uncomfortable.

"It's nice to meet you, Pan. I have heard a lot of you from Trunks." she said with a stunning smile.

"It's nice to meet you, too." the Saiyan girl said, also with a smile on her face, but it wasn't as bright as Yumi's. 'At least she seems to be nice.' Pan thought.

"So, who wants some cake?" Bulma asked cheerfully. It was obvious that she was very happy that Trunks finally seemed to turn his attention toward a family life.

They then ate some cake and chatted. It turned out that Yumi wasn't a professional model, she had just done some adverts in a local magazine and was TRYING to gain a foothold as a model. She didn't like to her that though. During the whole time Yumi was clinging to Trunks, which made Pan feel even worse than she already did.

When the cake was gone (they actually managed to eat a whole cake with five people) Bulma, Pan and Yumi said they would wash the dishes, so they left leaving the Saiyan prince and his son alone in the living room.

After some time Vegeta broke the silence:"Do you really think it's so easy?"

Trunks looked at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about." he said.

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" The black-haired man almost shouted. "This human girl won't change anything about the bond between you two!"

Trunks was getting angry. "What do you want? You told me to stay away from Pan, so I got a girlfriend. Maybe we can mate as well, isn't that possible?"

"Just don't think that a mating process is so easy to overcome. And no, it's not possible. If the bond is once there, it's never breaking again." Vegeta said, his voice calm again.

(Meanwhile in the kitchen)

"Oh we don't have any towels here. I'll go to the bathroom and get some." Bulma said and went out of the room.

Just when she was gone Yumi turned towards Pan, a killing glance in her eyes.

"Listen brat: I don't know what kind of relationship you and Trunks have, but I want you to stay away from him. He's mine now and I don't want him to hang around with some kid. It's not good if the press or anyone found out about that, who knows what they could interpret in that?" she said in a voice totally different from the angelic voice she was using when Trunks was around.

When Yumi was finished Pan looked at her in disbelief. How could someone be such a double-dealer? That was too much for Pan. She didn't even say bye to anyone, she just left the house and went back home.

_._._._._._

At least the chapter is a little bit longer than the other ones. Still I should update more often, I'm sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for the nice reviews, they really cheer me up ^_^ I didn't have school this week, so I had more time to update.

_._._._._._

Trunks was fed up with the topic, so he decided to accompany the ladys in the kitchen. He and Bulma entered the room at the same time.

"Where did Pan go?" she asked stunned.

"Oh, she said she forgot about an important date, so she had to go." Yumi answered in a sweet voice.

Trunks frowned skeptically. "Without even saying goodbye? That doesn't sound like Pan. I'll go after her."

"But you promised we'd go to the nall and buy me a dress for our date next week!" Yumi cried.

"But.."

"You promised." Yumi interrupted Trunks.

Trunks sighed. "Alright I'll ask her later then." he finally gave in.

He didn't even have the chance to call Pan later though, as Yumi dragged him trough every shop in the whole mall till closing time. He then just collapsed onto his bed without even thinking about calling Pan.

_._._._._._

In the meanwhile Pan was lying on her bed, and thought about what Yumi had said.

Would she really cause Trunks trouble if the two of them stayed friends? Maybe it really looks strange to outsiders to see a man in his mid-twenties spending his spare with a ten years old girl, also considering that Trunks was by far the most coveted bachelor in the city. Pan had never thought about it like that. She had always taken the friendship between herself and Trunks for granted. After all, he was at her side since she was born.

'Enough of that!' Pan told herself and jumped off the bed. 'I should at least have said goodbye to everyone, Trunks invited me, after all. I should call him and apologize.'

So she went over and dialed the number. After some time the call was answered.

"Hello?" Bulma's voice leaked trough the receiver.

"Hi Bulma, it's Pan. Can I talk to Trunks?"

"Oh I'm sorry, but he and Yumi went to the mall. Can I take a message?" Bulma asked.

"No thanks, I'll just call again." Pan answered and rang off.

'He didn't even care that I left. I guess now that he has Yumi, I'm not important to him anymore.' Pan thought tearily and felt a sting in her chest. 'Of course his girlfriend is more important than me, he is an adult after all and maybe he will even... marry her... marry... that person...' Suddenly she noticed that tears were streaming down her cheeks. 'Why am I feeling so lonely? I can't really... be in love with Trunks.. can I? But I'm only 10 and he's 23, is it even possible that I'm in love with him? ...And if it is? It's too late now anyway. I guess I'll have to forget about these strange feelings somehow.' she thought, whiping away her tears, but they were immediately replaced by new ones.

_._._._._._

In the next months Pan tried her best to avoid Trunks. He tried to call Pan several times, but she just ignored the ringing phone. He also wanted to come to her house, but Yumi always held him back with some 'urgent business' he had to take care of immediately. Then almost a year later he invited Pan and her parents to dinner to anounce some 'big news', but she really didn't want to go, too scared of what these 'big news' might be. After about half an hour of begging to come at least for an hour or two, her parents gave in and went alone.

Later Videl told Pan that Trunks and Yumi got engaged. Pan tried to convince herself that she doesn't mind, she knew from the beginning that it would come to this, but still her chest hurt and she had trouble to hold back her tears.

All in all she was mostly in a depressed mood and her smile had disapperaed almost completely. Her parents noticed the change in mood of their daughter early, but first thought it had to do with her growing up and her approaching puberty. When it didn't change after all this time they finally decided to talk to her.

Videl knocked against the door. "Pan? Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked carefully and stepped into the room.

Pan lay on her bed in a fetal style, facing the wall next to her bed. When Videl entered her room she looked in her direction.

"What is it?" she asked in a monotonous voice.

"Listen honey." Videl starts speeking. "It can't go on like this. Your Dad and I are worried about you. You don't smile anymore, you don't do anything with your friends anymore, you just go to school everyday and when you're back home you just stay in your room. At least tell us what happened, maybe we can help you."

Pan remained silent for a while. But hen she took a deep breath and answered with a slight smile. "Mum, there's really nothing to worry about. I'm sorry if I troubled you. I just have a lot to do with school and all and I just don't feel like doing anything, that's all."

Videl lookes sceptical. "You sure?" she asked.

"Yes." Pan tried to sound convincing.

"But you know if there's anything you want to talk about you can always come to me or your father right?"

"Yes, I know. Thanks Mum, but now... I still have a lot of homework to do, so..." Pan tried to end the conversation.

"Alright, I'll go. And dinners ready in about half an hour." Videl said before leaving.

"Ok, I'll come down then."

_._._._._._

So this is it, I'm sorry if you didn't like the time shift, but I thought it was time that something happens.

I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of depressing, but I'm pretty sure in the next one there will happen some more stuff. (I never know how a chapter turns out, so I won't promise, but that's the plan actually)

And I'm not sure if this 'She had always taken taken their friendship for granted' sounds as if it isn't important to Pan. In any case,I don't mean it like that..


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long! My computer broke so I'm updating from a friend's PC. I can totally understand if you're mad at me, I'm sorry. I haven't ordered a new computer yet, but I've already seen some I like, so I'll probably order one in 1 or 2 days. Then I can update from my own computer again. (It was kind of embarrassing to tell her what I needed the computer for...)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Videl was just laying the table when Pan walked in. Videl looked up from the table and smiled.

"Good morning Pan. Did you sle.." her smile disappeared when she looked into her daughter's face. Pan's face was sweaty, her cheeks flushed and her eyes were half closed.

"Pan what's wrong?" Videl asked worried.

"I.. I don't know. I feel dizzy, everything's a blur."

Videl put a hand on her daughters forehead and looked at her pitying. "You have a fever, you should stay home today." "Bu.." "No but!" Videl scotched Pan's protest. "You go to bed right now! I'll come and bring you some tea and a wet cloth in a second. And take care when you go up the stairs." she ordered and went into the bathroom to get a cloth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'It's been two days, I'm so borred.' Pan thought with a sigh.

Her fever had gone up a bit and had Videl told her not to leave the bed until it was gone. Pan didn't like that at all, she wanted to spar since she hadn't done that for quite some time now and she suddenly felt the urge to let all that pent up energy out.

She slowly got up, wated some seconds until the dizziness was gone and changed into some more comfortable clothes.

She then went outside and took off towards the Brief's house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

''Oh please honey. I don't wanna go alone. What will people think if I show up alone with a coupon for two people? I don't want to look like a loser who doesn't even have someone to go on a cruise with.'' Yumi whined while packing her bags.

She had won the coupon on the radio and even though Trunks had told her they could go on a cruise at any time (money was not a problem for him after all), but she insisted to go.

''I told you I can't just leave. I have work to do! I have a business dinner with Mrs Tanemura tomorrow. She's a very important client.'' Trunks explained for the third time.

''Yeah sure 'important client''' she said derogatively, '' I bet she's just interested in the attractive head of the Capsule Corp.''

''Watch what you're saying! She's not like that!'' Trunks said angrily. 'She's not like _you_.' he corrected in his mind. Since the two of them moved into this apartment together Yumi annoyed him even more. He wished he could just break up with her but he couldn't. What would he tell his mother and the public? That he didn't like from the beginning? Then they would ask why he hooked up with her in the first place. And he wouldn't be able to answer that question.

''If you say so.'' Yumi said shrugging. '' But if I want to go - and I _want _to go - I have to go to the train station _now_.''

''Have fun then.'' Trunks said with a fake smile.

''So you are really serious. You're not coming with me.'' Yumi finally seemed to realize.

''I would if I could but I can't."

''Fine then! " she yelled threwing the door open, ''See you in to days!" and slamming it shut.

Trunks breathed a sigh of relieve. 'Thank god, she's gone.' he thought, 'maybe I can relax a bit now.' and he decided to go for a walk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dawn was already breaking when Pan could see the Brief's house. It was still some miles away though, Pan wondered why she was so slow.

'What is this?' Pan thought when she felt herself losing height. She suddenly felt very weak and landed on a silent street.

'Now I have to walk the entire way.' She thought annoyed and started walking.

After about half an hour it was completely dark and Pan had trouble to find the way. All the energy she had earlier was gone, now she just wished she would have stayed in bed. When she turned around a corner she found herself in a blind alley. She was about to turn around and go back when she heard steps behind her.

''Hello there! What is a cute little girl doing here all alone?" a voice asked in a tone that send shivers down Pan's spine.

She turned around to see two men in their mid-thirties standing in her way. They seemed drunk or at least a bit tipsy and the way they looked at her made Pan want to run away as fast as she could.

''I...I think I lost my way.'' she said and tried to make her voice sound firm.

''Well we could show you the way.'' One of the men offered with a dirty grin.

''N-no thanks, I think I just remembered how to get there.'' Pan said and tried to pass the two men, but one of them grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

''Now, now. Why are you in such a hurry?'' he asked.

''Yeah we could have some fun here, you know?'' the other added.

Pan began to panic and tried to drag herself away, but she still felt very weak and the attempt to free herself failed.

''You know, you don't seem to enjoy our company. That's not very nice, we were just trying to help you!"

''Maybe we should make you thank us!" the one holding her arm whispered into Pans ear and started kissing her neck.

''No! Let go!" Pan screamed and tried again to get away from the men. ''LET GO!"

This really seemed to anger the men and one of them pinned Pan against the wall and hissed: ''Listen brat: You can scream as much as you want, but nobody will hear you, so just shut the fuck up!"

Then he started to unbutton Pan's shirt and even though Pan used all her strenght to defend herself it hindered him little.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Trunks was sitting in the parc on the same bench he sat with Pan when he told her about Yumi.

'I should just have told her what I feel.' he thought even though he knew that wouldn't have been the right thing to do.

He thought about the past. Everything was easier back then, before this whole mating-thing had started. They would often sleeped in the same bed and talk all night about everything. He wished they could still talk to each other like back then but it was no use. These times wouldn't come back.

Trunks stood up and was about to go back home when he heard a voice.

''No! Let go!...LET GO!"

That was Pan's voice! It was some miles away but he could still hear it thanks to his Saiyan-hearing. Trunks took off and flew in the direction the voice was coming from as fast as he could.

He arrived just few seconds later and what he saw made his blood run cool: Two men were standing in front ofPan, one pinning her to the wall, the other... the other fiddling with the buttons of her shirt, trying to get it open.

He then looked into Pan's face which was reflecting pure horror. Tears were streaming down her face and she was whimpering quietely.

Trunks couldn't describe the anger, the fury boiling inside him. How dare these two bastards touch Pan? _His_ Pan? Without beeing able to control it he turned Super-Saiyan and slowly walked towards the men.

The gold light which had suddenly appeared made the men pausing their action and they looked in the direction it was coming from.

''Hey man, cool special effects you have there.'' One of the men said, ''wanna join us?''

Trunks didn't answer, he just kept walking towards them.

''Dude? Whaargh...!'' was all the man could get out when Trunks punched him and the other man in the stomach. They flew about ten meters until they hit the fence at the end of the blind alley. Trunks was about to finish what he had started when he heard a sobbing on his left.

He turned around and when he saw Pan sunk to the ground and crying he turned back to normal at once and kneeled down next to her.

''Pan? Pan! Are you OK?'' he put a hand under her chin and lifted it so she looked at him.

He looked into her eyes, the empty look in them scared him. Of course he knew she wasn't OK, these assholes were about to...

''Trunks?'' Pan's voice interrupted his thougths. She blinked and looked into Trunks eyes.

''Yes Pan, it's me.'' he said and hugged her.

''Trunks I want to go home.''

''It's OK. I'll bring you home Pan, I'll bring you home." he said hugging her tighter and burying his nose in her hair.

He waited some more seconds then lifted Pan on his arms and carried her the way back to his apartment.

Trunks didn't know someone had watched what had happened and now followed them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So this is it for today. It's a (little) bit longer than the last parts since it took me so long to update... I hope you're still reading!


	8. Chapter 8

You'll probably hate me for this chapter... or not I don't know :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Where am I?' Pan thought sleepy.

Then she remembered what had happened:These guys were about to do something really bad to her when Trunks came to save her and brought her to his apartment. She didn't even know he had moved out. She was about to wonder were Yumi might be when she drifted back to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the room next to the bedroom Pan was sleeping in Trunks tried his hardest to sleep but he was caught in a doze and always when he almost managed to actually fall asleep it hit him again. This scent. This alluring, enchanting scent. He had smelled it somewhere before but he didn't remember when or on whom.

When the scent hit him again he couldn't stand it anymore. He got up and tried to find the source of that scent that made him lose his mind. He stopped at the door of the bedroom and opened it quietely.

He couldn't control what happened next: He walked towards the bed and started stroking Pan's cheek. Then he bowed down and placed a kiss on the other cheek, then her jawbone and finally her lips.

Pan woke up when she felt something touch her lips. She opened her eyes and saw Trunks above her.

''Trunks? What are you doing here?'' she asked while rubbing her eye with the back of her left hand.

The addressed man didn't answer, he bowed down again and kissed her on the lips again.

Pan eyes widened. ''Wait, Trunks what are you doing?" she asked startled, but again Trunks didn't answer. He kissed her cheek again and placed a trail of kisses until he reached her collarbone and licked the whole way up again. The kiss on the lips had felt quite good actually, but this was a bit too much for her.

''Please stop, why are you doing this?" Pan begged and tried to push him away but Trunks captured her wrists and pinned them down over Pan's head. He sat down on the bed as well, so he was kneeling on top of her and went on to kiss her neck.

Once again Pan pleaded for him to stop, which Trunks ignored. He was just about to pull her shirt down from her shoulder when the window shattered into thousands of pieces and Trunks found himself on the opposite wall of the room, a hand around his throat.

''I told you.. to stay away from her!'' a low voice hissed.

Trunks looked at the person in front of him in shock. ''Father? What are you doing here?''

''Keeping you from making a huge mistake. At least you seem to be yourself again.''

That threw Trunks off his guard and he looked around sheepishly. When he saw Pan looking at him with wide eyes he remembered what he'd just done.

He took a step towards her. ''Pan, I...'' ''Don't go near her!'' Vegeta commanded.

''Luckily for you I saw what happened with these jerks earlier. I suddenly felt someone's ki rising, so I flew towards it. I didn't know how strong you've gotten, you could have killed them you know?'' Vegeta explained.

''They'd deserve it.'' Trunks grumbled.

''I agree, but you must never lose control like that again! To tell you the truth: Even I wouldn't have been able to stop you.'' The proud Saiyan admitted.

''I'm taking Pan with me.'' he said.

''Wait but I want to talk to her first, please.'' Trunks begged.

''Not now, don't you think she had enough for today?'' he said while walking over to the bed. Pan had watched their conversation in silence. Vegeta lifted Pan up into his arms, walked over to the window and turned around once again.

''I'll take her to our house. If you want to talk to her you can come tomorrow, but I'll be there too when the two of you talk.'' with these words Vegeta flew out off the destroyed window.

''Why did he do that?'' Pan asked looking up to the man carrying her through the night.

Vegeta didn't look ather. ''It's hard to understand, but I want you to know that he didn't want to hurt you. He cares a lot about you.''

''But then why...?''

''He'll probably explain that to you tomorrow. Now get some rest, we're there.'' he said and set her on the ground.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Trunks was sitting on the bed hiding his face in his hands.

'How could I do that to her? I'm not better than these guys, how can I ever make up for this?' he thought sorrowful. 'Even if I get the chance to talk to her... what can I tell her? Oh stop it! These thoughts won't help me now. I'll just tell her what I feel, then she can decide if she still wants to see me...' Trunks thought and tried to finally get some sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So I...kind of drew a picture to this fanfic. Actually it doesn't really have to do with it but I drew it because of the fic and it's a picture of Pan and Trunks so.. well yeah :D If you want to take a look at it you can click here:  #/d53g2sj

I hope you can say 'You're yourself again' in English... otherwise I still hope you get what I mean ^_~


	9. Chapter 9

So I realized I screw up with the link so let me try again: freekyandi. deviantart gallery/ #/ d53g2sj (just remove the spaces). If it doesn't work this time I'll just leave it at that, it's not that great anyway...

By the way I apologize for all the mistakes I've probably made in all my chapters. I'm usually writing this fanfiction at night (it was 5 am when I finished this chapter and I have to get up at 9 am tomorrow *gg*) and I just can't find mistakes in a text I wrote myself (and as far as I know WordPad doesn't have spell check function). So yeah I hope I didn't make too many ^_^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He got more anxious with every step he took. The corridor seemed to be endless and yet it felt much too short to him. When Trunks finally reached the door he stopped for a second and exhaled. He wasn't exactly looking forward to the followig conversation, but he had to clear things up, so he pulled himself together and opened the door.

Trunks entered the room and looked around. The first thing his eyes caught was the couch standing on the wall opposite of the door. Pan was sitting on it feeling visibly uncommfortable. He walked slowly towards her, but paused when he realized someone was watching his every move.

Vegeta was leaning against the wall to Trunks' right, arms crossed in front of his chest and he was glaring in his sons' direction. Althought he felt a bit uncomfortable with being watched like this, Trunks was grateful that his father was protecting Pan. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Pan who had looked at him while he had been walking towards her but now seemed to be more interested in the colour of the tablecloth.

He started to speak: ''Pan I...'' and stopped again when he saw the girl wincing at the mention of her name. Trunks was hurt that she obviously felt so unsafe in his presence but he knew it was his own fault, so he tried to put his hurt aside and started speaking again: '' Pan, please look at me.'' he said gently, but Pan still wouldn't look up.

Trunks smiled sadly. ''I'm so incredibly sorry for what I've done. I understand that you're scared of me now.''

Pan looked up shocked. ''I'm not scared of you!'' she blurted out. Then she got calmed down again and looked back down. ''I.. I just don't understand why you would do something like that...''

Trunks almost gasped at how sad Pan's voice sounded.

''I know there's no way I can apologize for what I did, but I'll try to explain what father explained to me two years ago: We're both partly Saiyans and even though we have a human part too, the Saiyan part seems to very strong. That's the only way to explain that you still have so many characteristics of a Saiyan even though you are 75% human. However we don't just have Saiyan powers, but also their instincts...'' he hesitated and looked to his left for a second, where Pan was sitting silently and listened to his words. She obviously didn't have an idea what he was getting at yet, so he continued: ''You see when two Saiyans are getting close it's likely that they mate. Actually that's something very nice, - Father said you could compare it to marriage, just that it's a much stronger bond - but since it's such a strong bond you can't break it once it has formed. And as their affection towards each other grows so does their desire.''

Trunks looked at Pan again, who still didn't seem to understand what he was trying to explain.

Vegeta had enough of his son talking in circles, so he decided to meddle in. He pushed himself of the wall and walked towards the two of them.

''What my son is trying to tell you is, that his instincts make his desire so overwhelming that he loses control over himself.'' He looked at his son for a second, then back to Pan.

''He didn't want to hurt you, it's just that usually it's two adults mating and their mutual desire ensures the preservation of our race. But since you are still a child your mate is the only one feeling that way.''

Finally Pan ''But when Trunks is my mate, doesn't that mean that he...''

''Yes'' Trunks said in a firm voice causing Pan to look at him. ''Pan I love you'' he said looking straight into Pan's eyes. ''But I know you're still too young, so I'll stay away from you.''

Pan just stared into Trunks eyes for some seconds. Only then his words seemed to partly get through to her and she quickly looked away, blushing deep red.

'What? Trunks... he loves me?' she thought disbelieving.

Vegeta decided that it was safe to leave the two of them alone now, so he sneaked out off the room quietly.

''So that's the reason Yumi...'' Pan thought out loud.

''Yumi?'' Trunks asked surprised. What did Yumi have to do with this?

''Didn't she know about all this?'' Pan asked equally surprised.

''Of course not! She would never have agreed to be my girlfriend if she didn't think I would marry someday.''

''Then why did she...?'' Pan mumbled to herself.

''Did what?'' Trunks asked suspiciously.

''...''

''Pan?''

''On the day you introduced me to Yumi she told me to stay away from you when we were alone in the kitchen. She said I would only cause you trouble if we were seen together in public, so I did as she told me.'' Pan explained. Her cheeks were still on fire and she couldn't bring herself to look at Trunks, so she decided to examine the floor instead.

''What?'' Trunks screamed. ''How dare she talking to you like that? I'm going to settle this right now!'' he exclaimed furiously and rushed out of the room.

''Trunks wait!'' Pan tried to stop him but he was already outside and took off.

'He said he'll stay away from me...' Pan realized sad. 'But that's not what I want! I want to be with him. I really do! I wonder if we could be together if I was older...' she thought and decided to pay her grandpa a visit. After all she couldn't do anything about the situation with just sitting around.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Just when Trunks entered the stairway he ran right into Yumi. Two suitcases were standing on the ground and she was just about to unlock the door to their apartment when she saw Trunks approaching her rapidly.

''Honey I missed you so much!'' she squealed and tried to hug him, but he pushed her away.

''What's wrong?'' she asked with tears in her eyes.

''Whats wrong? What's wrong with you? How dare you telling Pan to stay away from me? Or that she would cause me trouble? She is the last person who would cause me trouble!'' Trunks shouted.

''But honey, _I _am your girlfriend. I just didn't want her to get in the way! The way you looked at her... I had the feeling that she was more important to you than I am!'' she cried.

''Of course she's more important to me than you are! You don't mean anything to me and I know I don't mean anything to you either. You're just after my money! But I've had enough! You can pack your things and go.'' Trunks ordered.

''You...You're leaving me? Just because of some stupid little girl?'' Yumi asked disbelieving.

''That does it. I'm going.'' Trunks voice suddenly became very calm but that made it just even more intimidating. ''If you haven't left the apartment when I come back I'll take care of it myself, but I suggest you don't push your luck. I won't guarantee for anything if I have to see your face again.'' he said and quickly rushed out of the house.

He flew far away from the city and looked for a place where he could allow free play to his anger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Somehow I don't like this chapter. I have the feeling that I wrote everything twice and Pan seems a bit too dimwitted...

Also I won't be able to update next week (AGAIN I know), because we're going sailing (yaaay). I'm sorry I always make you wait so long. I think next time I write a fanfic I should finish it before uploading the first chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

So uhm... I do realize there's no way I can apoligize for not updating for so long, but if there's still someone reading this I hope you enjoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BOOM!

With a deafening noise the mountain shattered into pieces. Trunks was breathing heavily as he watched the pieces hit the ground in front of him. He couldn't believe just how blind he had been. Of course he had known that Yumi did not actually love him, but he'd never guessed she could be so two-faced.

''Damn it!'' he growled. He was in a landscape far away of any kind of civilisation, near the place where his friends had fought Nappa and Vegeta when they first came to earth. There he gave free rein to his rage, smashing one mountain after another.

''What should I do now? I can't face Pan after everything I've done and at the moment I am the No 1 danger to her. Father is right I mustn't be near her if I want to protect her. Yet still I... I already miss her.''

Finally he felt his anger slowly fading, being replaced by deep sadness. All he wanted to do now was rest, as all the recent events weighted heavy on his shoulders. He justed hoped Yumi was gone as he had told her. If not she would know the other side of him...

He took off and flew back, hoping that maybe after a restful slumber things wouldn't look as miserable as they did now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chichi was watering the flowers outside their house, whisteling some melody and visibly enjoying the peaceful serenity of the afternoon, when she saw someone flying towards her house. She sheltered her eyes from the sun and narrowed her eyes, so she could see who the unexpected guest was. When she discovered it was her beloved granddaughter she put the watering can down and waved her arms.

When Pan finally landed on the ground Chichi ran towards her and hugged her.

''Pan, my dear. It's so nice to see you. Have you grown since the last time I've seen you? You look adorable.'' She babbled away.

''Uhm, thanks grandma, you too. Could you... maybe loosen your grip a little. I can't breathe.''

''Oh sorry, dear.'' Chichi said and let go of Pan.

''Thanks. Now, can you tell me where Grandpa is? I have to talk to him about something.''

Chichi frowned. ''Your Grandpa is in the mountains, sparing like always.'' She sighed. ''I thought maybe now that their are no creepy freezers or chewing gums from outer space threatening to destroy the earth we could spend some time together, but no. He still can't spend a day without trying to become stronger.''

''Grandma that wasn't a freezer, his name was Frieza and that 'chewing gum' was called Boo and he was a very strong enemy how Trunks told me.''

''Still it would be nice to have my husband for myself at times.'' Chichi pouted.

''Tell you what, Grandma. I'll go looking for Grandpa and maybe I can convince him to take some days off from sparing.'' Pan said, knewing that that wasn't going to work.

''You do that, dear. I'll prepare something to eat for the two of you in the meantime.'' Chichi said smiling and went into the house.

Pan exhaled in relief. She loved her Grandma with all of her heart, but she can be a bit difficult sometimes. The raven haired girl took off and flew towards the mountains, which weren't far from their grandparents' house.

After only some minutes she had located her Grandpa who just seemed to take a break from training, as he was lying flat on the floor and breathing heavily.

''Hey Grandpa!'' Pan shouted as she landed some metres away.

When he heard the voice of his favourite granddaughter, Goku opened his eyes and was back on his feet in an instant. Then a wide grin appeared on his face as he was walking towards Pan.

''It's good to see you, Pan. What are you doing here? Want to spare with me?'' He said, tousling her dark hair.

''Grandpaaa, stop it already.'' Pan said and softly slapped his hand away. ''Actually yes, I came to train with you, but I also want to ask a favour of you.''

Goku's expression turned from cheerful to asking. ''What is it?''

''Do you think we could go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and train there?''

Goku looked up and put a finger on his chin in a thoughtful manner. ''Well I don't see why not, but...is there a special reason why you want to do it there?''

Pan tensed up a bit. ''Uhm, no, not really. I just think it's more effective there...'' she said and hoped that Goku would buy it.

And of course Goku, being the credulous person he is, believed her. ''So should we go right now?'' he asked impatiently.

''Yeah sure. But uhm... maybe we should tell Granma first. I don't think she'll be too happy if we just disappear without saying a word.''

''You're probably right, the last time I went sparing with Gohan without telling her, she didn't talk to me for two days. And she also refused to prepare food for me and told me I should do it myself. I almost starved!'' he said laughing and rubbed the back of his head. ''You know what? I'll go and tell her and you set off already. I'll catch up to you later, ok?''

''Alright Grandpa, thank you so much!'' Pan said with a bright smile and both of them set off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Pan and Goku reached Kami's Lookout, Mr. Popo already awaited them. ''Welcome you two. Mr. Popo has heard of your plans and already asked Kami for permission to use the chamber.'' He then turned around and walked slowly towards said Chamber. Goku and Pan followed him.

''Won't he tell us if we can use it or not?'' Pan asked her grandpa.

Mr. Popo placed himself next to the entrance of the Chamber. ''Remember: You can only stay 48 hours. Otherwise you won't be able to exit ever again.'' he said while the doors opened.

''I think we can use it.'' Goku whispered grinning.

Pan gave him a strange look and grinned as well. ''Yeah, thank you. I could have thought so myself.''

They both entered and the doors behind them closed. Pan looked at her surroundings. Their were standing in the middle of what seemed to be a combination of bedroom, living room and kitchen. She saw a bright light coming from the end of the room, where the room was open towards the outside. She stepped out of the building and found herself in a white void, which seemed to be infinite. In aw she looked at the environment.

That's when Goku stepped behind her and lay a hand on her shoulder. ''That's right, I forgot you've never been here before. Do you like it?''

''Yes, it's very impressive.'' Pan smiled.

''Ok, so are you ready?'' Goku asked and assumed a fighting position.

''Ready!'' Pan said and got ready.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And the next update won't take me so long, that's a promise!


	11. Chapter 11

Wow I can't believe there's still someone reading. Thank you so much :)

Oh and please note that I chose to ignore the fact, that you actually can enter the chamber only twice in a lifetime :D

SweetenedSky: Before she enters the chamber she is 12 :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

RIIIIIIING!

The piercing sound of the telephone awoke Trunks of his dreams. Drowsily he walked into the living room and answered it.

''Hello?'' he said and yawned.

''Trunks! Do you know where Pan is? I haven't seen her in days!'' he heard Videl's agitated voice.

He was immediately wide awake. What? Pan had disappeared? True it had already been two days since he had last seen her, but then again he had tried his best to stay away from her, so he hadn't been suspicious. But now that he thought about it, it was very strange for Pan not to try to contact him, even if he had told her not to.

''She didn't come home last night?'' Trunks asked.

''No and the day before neither. And the day before that Vegeta had called me and said she would stay at their house, so I called them today morning, but Vegeta told me she had left two days ago. So I thought maybe you would know something.'' Videl explained.

''Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't know where she is. The last time I've seen her was also two days ago.'' 'Pan, where are you? Are you alright?' Trunks thought desperately. ''Are you at home?'' Trunks asked.

''No I'm at your parents' house. Gohan is here as well.''

''Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes.'' Trunks said and hung up.

'Damn it. Isn't all this bad enough? Why does this have to happen now?' Trunks thought as he left his apartment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Only two minutes later Trunks arrived at the Capsule Corp. building. As soon as Vegeta had sensed his ki he went outside to head him off.

''Father, wha-?'' he was cut off when his father pressed him against a wall.

''Have you done anything to her?'' the black-haired Saiyan hissed.

Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing. ''Of course not! I would never hurt her! How dare you ask me something like that!?'' he pushed his father away and looked at him with a death glare.

Vegeta peered at him for two more seconds and then decided to believe him. ''I think I don't have to remind you of what you did to her before. Or what you were _trying _to do. And I know that was not your fault. No one can fight his instincts, at least not that kind. So I don't know what they would make you do. I had to make sure you weren't involved in this.''

''I would _never _hurt her.'' Trunks growled.

''Yeah alright I got that. Let's go inside then, the others are waiting.''

Trunks was still furious that his father wouldn't put it past him to do something to Pan, but he decided to let it go, because at the moment it was far more important to find out what had happened to Pan.

Inside the living room Trunks found a crying Videl with Gohan sitting next to her and trying to somehow calm her. ''Now, now honey, she will be alright. You know how strong she is, she can take care of herself.'' he said helpless, but it didn't work. Bulma was leaning against a wall and watched the situation, as she had already tried everything to calm Videl and was all out of options.

''Hello Videl.'' said Trunks and sat down next to her.

''Oh Trunks, where could my little girl be? I'm so worried!'' she cried.

''And so am I Videl, but crying won't change anything. So tell me, what do you know about Pan's whereabouts?''

''I don't know anything, that is the problem! Vegeta and Bulma didn't know where she is and neither did Bulla, so they suggested I should call you, but you didn't know anything either!'' and she burst out into tears again.

''So... you didn't call Gohan's or your parents yet?''

''No, why would she be there? It's midweek, she should be in school!''

Trunks looked at her in disbelieve. ''Well you could at least have tried it! You know she usually doesn't choose a convenient time for a visit and at least Mr. Satan and Goku are not the most thoughtful men, who would think about informing you when they were taking here somewhere.''

Videl slowly seemed to calm down as she realized that Trunks was right. He told Gohan to call Chichi, as Videl's weepy voice would surely make her worry (and nobody could stop that woman, if she was worried about the well-being of one of her family members). Trunks on the other hand would call Mr. Satan, even though he didn't exactly look forward to it, as Mr. Satan was a very... _special_ individual as well.

After he had eventually managed to end the call (that old man had wanted to tell him all about how he was the face of some new advertising campaign) he went back into the living room, feeling low. Mr. Satan couldn't tell him anything about Pan's whereabouts either.

When he entered the room, Gohan came to him, excitement displaying in his face.

''Chichi knew where she is!'' he cheered. ''She went to Kami's Lookout, father is with her.''

Trunks looked at him in bewilderment. ''But what does she...?'' he thought out aloud. Then it hit him. 'It couldn't be that she...!'

''I'm going there right now!'' he said and opened the door.

''Wait!'' Gohan shouted. ''Why are you in such a hurry?''

''I'll explain everything later. I promise I'll take her back!'' he shouted back and was in the air before Gohan could say anything else.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So that's it for today. I actually thought this fanfiction would be over by now, but it seems there will be at least two more chapters :D


	12. Chapter 12

Pan was breathing heavily as she countered another one of Goku's strikes. She jumped back and watched her grandpa taking his hands behind his back.

''Kaaamee-'' an energy ball started to form between his hands.

'Oh no!' Pan thought and prepared herself for the coming attack.

''HA!'' Goku screamed and shooted the blast towards her. In the last second she dodged it, just to be hit by her grandfather's fist, who had used his Kamehame-ha as a distraction to approach her.

Pan fell to the ground and even though she tried her hardest to get back up, it took her more than half a minute to finally stand on her feet again, her legs still seemed very shaky, though.

Goku landed in front of her. ''Let's stop, shall we? We only have one day left, until we have to leave and I don't want your mother to skin me alive, because I wore you up so much.'' he laughed and looked at his granddaughter.

''What? It's over already? It didn't feel nearly as long as I had imagined.'' she said in disbelief.

''Yeah well, you kinda lose your sense of time in here, even though for most people it feels longer rather than shorter.''

'That's probably because other people don't wish to become older as fast as possible.' Pan thought. ''How about you take a bath and I'll cook something for dinner.'' she offered.

''Sounds good to me!'' Goku said laughing.

After dinner Pan took a bath as well and soon after, they went to bed to recharge their batteries.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Trunks arrived at the lookout he ran directly towards Mr. Popo who smiled at him. ''I know what you came here for. The doors are about to open.''

'So I was right.' Trunks thought frowning.

He walked along the path leading towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber when he saw the doors starting to open. What he saw made his jaw drop. Two people were approaching him. One of them was Goku, looking as usual with a giant grin on his face. Next to him was a breathtakingly beautiful young girl, who obviously had to be Pan.

Trunks stared at her in awe. She was almost a head taller than when he had last seen her and her way of walking looked very graceful and courageous. Her hair had gotten longer as well, it was now falling down her shoulder caressing the beauty of her face. A stunning smile played around her lips as she was talking to Goku, not noticing Trunks.

''Pan?'' he asked hesitantly.

The smile disappeared from her face as she was facing Trunks. She looked kind of insecure, not knowing how she should act around him. She hesitated at first but finally walked over to him.

When she started speaking she was smiling slightly, rubbing her left arm with her right hand and examining the floor. ''Uhm, hi Trunks. I...''

''Pan. Why did you do this?'' Trunks interrupted her and tried to catch her eyes.

''Did what?''

''Don't act stupid, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Why did you go into the Chamber and don't even try to tell me it was only because you wanted to spare!'' Trunks said with a strong voice.

''Please not so loud. I don't want Grandpa to worry.'' Pan said evasively but then she finally looked him in the eyes. ''I don't get it, why are you angry with me? I just wanted to be with you.'' she said blushing, her eyes filling with tears.

Trunks' shoulders dropped, all his anger and despair replaced by confusion. ''But... why wouldn't we be able to be together?''

''Because I am too young and you want to stay away from me! But I don't want you to stay away from me, I want you with me! So I decided I would become an adult real quick. And...that's why...'' she couldn't finish as tears were flowing down her face.

Trunks look became sad. ''But Pan, I don't want you to waste your youth like that!'' he took a step towards her and when he saw that she didn't back up he took her in his arms. ''I promise we will find a way we can be together without you skipping the most precious years of your life. Listen...'' he stepped back to look her in the eyes. Her face was wet from crying, he stroked the tears off her cheeks before continuing. ''...Father told me I absolutely wouldn't be able to withstand my instincts, that there was no way I would be able to control myself around you, and yet I'm here with you and I'm not showing even the slightest signs of doing either of those things. So maybe... maybe things aren't as bad as Father had suspected them to be. I'm three-quarter human after all and he has only seen the mating patterns of full-blood saiyans.''

Pan was still looking a bit confused and all this information still didn't seem to have sunken in to her, but she wasn't crying anymore and her face looked a little more confident than before.

''So does that mean, you won't leave me?'' she asked.

''That's what it means, yes.'' Trunks answered smiling. ''Even if we will have to have someone accompanying us, we will be together alright?''

''Oh Trunks!'' Pan screamed and threw herself back in his arms. ''I'm so happy!''

He hugged her back and they stood for awhile, simply enjoying the closeness of the other, when Pan pulled back eventually.

She looked a bit uneasy when she started speaking again. ''Trunks, I'm not sure how to tell you this. Before I entered the Chamber I was really confused. When you had told me you loved me I didn't know what to do and I was kind of scared. But during the past two days, or two years from my point of view, I realised that I can't be without you. Actually I'm still not sure about my feelings, all I know is that you're one of the most important people in my life and that there will never be someone I can feel the same way I do about you.'' she said and blushed slightly.

''It's okay, this is more I could have ever asked for.'' Trunks smiled, truely happy. '' Maybe time will clear your feelings and if then you decide that somebody else will make you happier than I could... than that's how it is.'' he said and slowly closed the distance between their lips.

It was an innocent kiss, both of them leaned into. It symbolized the start of something new, something which might take some time to finally blossom, but when it has it will make up for all the sorrow they had to, and they still have to endure.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So this COULD be the end. I'm not 100 % sure if I will write another chapter, but if I do it will be a prologue.

I hope you liked the ending, I really have a problem with finishing something, I don't know why. So sorry if you like it, but I did my best. :)

And thank you all so much for reading all this time, even though was such a b*tch with updating. As I've said in one chapter (I don't remember which one :D) next time I write something I'll make sure to finish it BEFORE uploading the first chapter, so I won't disappoint anyone...

So again, thank you for your patience and maybe until next time :) 3


End file.
